Iggy
"Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony." ::::::: '-Iggy' Iggy '''(real name '''James Griffiths) is a kid around the same age as Max and Fang. He is around 6'2'' and has (sightless) blue eyes, pale skin, and strawberry blonde hair. He also (as of [[The Angel Experiment|''Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment]]) ''has a thin wire hoop earring in one ear (curiously, this has not been mentioned in any later books). Abilities and Personality While at the School, the whitecoats attempted an experiment to enhance Iggy's eyesight, but failed, leaving him permanently blind. However, he can see when his enviroment is white. Despite his lack of sight, he uses the other senses to make up for it. He had no problem being blind at the Flock's old house unless someone moved the furniture. In an early conflict, one of the Erasers said that if the flock had not escaped when they did, the whitecoats would have replaced Iggy's useless eyes with computerized ones. However, Iggy's self-mutation, found in [[The Final Warning|Maxi''mum Ride: The Final Warning]], turns out to be an ability to see colors by touching them, to "see" anything white. He was also mentioned to be able to identify the flock by their fingerprints or the feel of their feathers or skin. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, Iggy mockingly replied that he has a "highly developed sense of irony," when questioned on what abilities he possessed by Doctor Roland ter Borcht. This has proven true in most of the other books, though many of his ironic jokes pertain to his lack of sight. He has whitish wings which are fluffy according to the picture in the Maximum Ride manga book two and he has a wingspan of over fourteen feet. Angel compares Iggy's wings to a large seabird, possibly an albatross, in School's Out - Forever. When it comes to cooking, Iggy is the chef and can cook fairly well in most conditions. In The Angel Experiment, Iggy cooks breakfast the morning the Erasers took Angel because he doesn't want Max to burn their last frying pan. Iggy adores explosives, fire and anything that blows up; he also is a master at making bombs. He and the Gasman usually act as a team when working with explosives, with Iggy using his hearing to locate a target and Gasman acting as the eyes. In Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Iggy and the Gasman set off two bombs to get away from the Erasers, but it cost them their home. They also set off a stink bomb in a regular school in School's Out--Forever . He seems to have an endless supply of bombs, said by Max, and she "doesn't know where in the world he hides them". He has a highly developed sense of sound: he can identify another member of the flock simply by hearing their footsteps. Iggy, overall, has the best senses and home economics abilities of all the flock members. The flock helped Iggy find his parents after seeing them interviewed on TV. Iggy is the first of the flock to find their parents. After talking to them, the flock learns that Iggy's name is James Griffiths and that he was taken to the School at the age of four months without his parents' consent. They confirm his identity by showing his birthmark - a small red mark on his back, on his left side. After briefly leaving the flock to live with his parents, he returns to his friends and explains that his parents wanted to make money out of his mutation. This furthers the flock's fears about what their parents may think of them. Relationships Nudge An in-flock relationship, slightly more common than Iggy, is Nudge and Iggy. However, not much true interaction between the two has occurred, besides slight pairings such as how Iggy and Nudge partnered up at the wedding at the end of Fang. Max Although a relationship with Max is purely fictional, Iggy persists among fans. It is true that unlike Fang, Iggy has never seemed to truly quarrel with Max. He cares about her deeply, and vise versa, although most fanfictions revolve around Max's view of him as purely a brother or even a son. In ANGEL when Ella talks to Max about how she has a crush on Iggy, Max feels strange, as if hearing Ella talking about having a crush on her son. A son as old as she is, she reminds herself. That he has grown up and can have a relationship. Ella She has a crush on Iggy. Although it has not yet been clearly stated whether Iggy has a crush on her, they do interact quite a bit in ANGEL, such as the campfire in a desert when Iggy calms her down when she discovers her mother is missing. Also, Max believes it is obvious that the two of them have a crush on each other, and in the book Nevermore Iggy and Ella shared a kiss. Tess In School's Out--Forever, Iggy met Tess . It mentioned quite a few times that he felt like a blind idiot when he was around her. She was described as tall, like him, and that was why she talked with him. She once said to Iggy, "We match" because they're the same height. In this same conversation, he mentioned the quote above about him feeling like a blind idiot. Fang even jokes to Iggy "you're slayin' 'em big guy". Trivia *In MAX Iggy and the Gasman both agree that they want to be action figures. Iggy wants to be called the "White Knight" because of his pale looks. But even though their battle against Max and Fang did not work, Iggy still helps and encourages in the act of pyrotechnics along side Gazzy. *Iggy is able to feel colors, make explosives, and cook better than Max--or the rest of the flock for that matter. Like the rest of the flock he has great hearing but his is a lot better then the others. Max feels comfortable and safer when Iggy looks out when they camp out during book two because "a cockroach couldn't go within 50 feet from them without Iggy knowing about it." *At the end of the third book, when the flock members unite and go to Dr. Martinez's--Max's mom's--house, where he tends to be very shy around Ella. *Rumors are that Kendall Schmidt or Alex Pettyfer will play Iggy in the upcoming movie Category:Characters Category:The Flock Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Males